Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Die besten Easter-Eggs
thumb|center|700px Ostern steht vor der Tür. Doch bevor ihr alle wieder auf die Suche nach den bunt verzierten Eiern geht, haben wir für euch eine Reihe von ganz unterschiedlichen Easter-Eggs zusammengetragen, die euch hoffentlich zum Schmunzeln und Staunen bringen wird. Ursprünglich stammt der Begriff der Easter-Eggs aus der Computerspielbranche, in der der Programmierer Warren Robinett bereits 1978 seinen Namen in einem Atari-Spiel verewigt hat, seitdem gibt es in allen Branchen immer wieder Geheimnisse oder Anspielungen, die selten auf den ersten Blick erkennbar sind. thumb|500px|center Wir haben für euch die besten 11 Easter-Eggs der Popkultur zusammengetragen: __TOC__ Inception Reloaded thumb|left|150pxDie am meisten genutzte Suchmaschine gehört zu einem wahren Imperium von Internetanwendungen und trotzdem scheinen die Entwickler immer wieder für einen kleinen Spaß gut zu sein. Wenn ihr beispielsweise „Do A Barrel Roll“ in die Suchleiste von Google eingebt, solltet ihr euch gut festhalten, denn euer Browser wird eine 360° Drehung machen. Neuseeland auf eigene Faust thumb|right|150 pxDie Nachfolgeserie von Raumschiff Enterprise stammt zwar aus den USA, doch die Special-Effekt-Macher kamen aus Neuseeland, das war wohl Grund genug um ihre Heimat direkt in den Vorspann von Star Trek – The Next Generation zu verewigen, schaut mal ab der 22. Sekunde genau auf den Planeten und ihr werdet verstehen, was ich meine. R2D2 has Fallen thumb|left|150px„Star Trek” und „Star Wars” passen nicht zusammen? Weit gefehlt, so kann man den Milleniumfalken in „Star Trek: First Contact” bei der Schlacht gegen die Borg durch den Raum gleiten sehen und auch R2D2 kann kurz im Reboot aus dem Jahr 2009 und „Star Trek Into Darkness” gesichtet wurde. Kein Wunder, da J.J. Abrams immerhin als Regisseur in beiden Franchises tätig ist. G.I. Lee thumb|right|150 pxDas Universum rund um „Spider-Man”, „Iron Man”, „Die Fantastischen Vier”, „Hulk” und all den weiteren Helden ist riesig und brachte in diversen Filmen einige lustige Easter-Eggs hervor. Ein Running Gag, der nun leider nicht mehr auftaucht und Kultstatus erreicht hat, waren die Gastauftritte von Mastermind Stan Lee in jedem der Filme. Die Coneheads Horror Picture Show Ein ziemlich besonderes Easter-Egg ist es, wenn man tatsächlich richtige Eier entdecken kann. Die Crew und der Cast von „The Rocky Horror Picture Show” veranstalteten eine Suche auf dem Film-Set und versteckten die Eier teilweise so gut, dass viele zurückblieben und somit in den Film geschmuggelt wurden. In Machina thumb|left|150pxWer denkt, dass man nur in Filmen und Spielen fündig werden kann, sollte sich seine Hardware mal genauer ansehen. In Der Switch haben die Macher unter dem rechten Stick die Botschaft THX2 ALLGAMEFANS auf der Platine verweigt und die PS4 verwendet in ihrem Inneren Schrauben, die mit den typischen Playstation-Symbolen ausgestattet sind. Madhouse Seelen Auch in Anime gibt es zahlreiche nette Eier der Mangaka, Regisseuere und Studios untereinander. Interessant ist es, wenn es sich insbesondere um „Light Yagami” aus "Death Note" handelt, der um die Reinkarnation oder den Tod seiner Seele spielen muss. Dieser taucht nämlich kurz als Verstorbener in „Death Parade” auf, dass ebenso von Madhouse animiert ist. Liebe auf Umwegen thumb|left|150pxSteven Spielberg und Regisseur George Lucas haben nicht nur oft zusammengearbeitet sondern lieben beide auch Crossovers. So gibt es in „Episode I” einen lustigen Moment, in dem die Anhörung von einigen Politikern auf E.T.s Heimatplaneten durchgeführt wird. Die Wutprobe thumb|right|150 pxDas Quiz ist nicht nur verdammt lustig, sondern beherbergt einige lustige Easter-Eggs, so wird man man nicht nur passend zur Uhrzeit oder dem Tag (Ostern, Weihnachten) begrüßt, sondern es erkennt einige Namen und spricht die Personen persönlich an. Das wohl bekannteste Easter-Egg ist die Eingabe von „Arschloch“ bei einer Spielrunde, in der der Moderator völlig ausflippt und den Spieler anschreit und beschimpft. Zudem zieht er den Spielern eine Hohe Menge an Geld ab und es kann sogar dazu kommen, dass er das Spiel von selbst beendet und das Programm herunterfährt. The Blair Witcher Project thumb|left|150pxDie Macher von der Videospielreihe „The Witcher” sind sehr kreativ, wenn es darum geht, bekannte Gesichter aus den verschiedensten Serien und Spielen sterben zu lassen. In „The Witcher 2” trifft es unter anderem einen Assassinen aus Ubisofts „Assisins Creed” und im Nachfolgespiel „The Witcher 3” ist Tyrion Lannister aus „Game of Thrones” an der Reihe. Masters of the Eastereggs thumb|right|150 pxDisneys Animationsstudio Pixar treibt die besondere Eiersuche nahezu auf die Spitze, denn die Filme sind nicht nur miteinander verbunden und verweisen immer wieder gegenseitig aufeinander, sondern sie beherbergen eine Vielzahl von immer wiederkehrenden Symbolen und Themen: Das Kürzel „A113“ steht für das Klassenzimmer, in dem die Pixar-Regisseure John Lasseter und Brad Bird das Animieren erlernten und auch der gelbe Pizza Planet Truck ist (außer in „Die Unglaublichen“) überall mit dabei, selbst in „Merida“. Das waren unsere Highlights zum diesjährigen Osterfest - Wie sieht es bei euch aus und welche Easter-Eggs hätte es eurer Meinung nach in diese Übersicht verdient? Schreibt es uns in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge